Down the Rabbit Hole?
by lu40953
Summary: Alice 89 has solved his problem, and now the Alice count is 362. One day, Alice #362 didn't want to follow the storyline anymore, so she decided to write her own storyline. She manages to maintain her own story. But, like all stories, she runs out of ideas, so she results into kidnapping children from the Real World for inspiration. Our story starts with batch of kids number 13.
1. 1 - Jerry

**Hi guys! This is my first ever story that I have written in Fanfiction. Although I rated this T even though this is quite mild, you'll understand later in the story why.** **I hope you guys like it! Please review if you have the time. And do follow me, please!**

* * *

A taxi pulled up near the curb of a quiet residence. A few autumn leaves shivered down on top of the cab after it halted to a stop. After some time, a Chinese boy around the age of 16 stepped out of the yellow car and slammed the door shut. The cab pulled away and was a well distance off the long winding road before the boy took out a nametag from his pocket that read "Hello, my name is: Jerry". "Jerry" was scrawled as though in in a rush. The boy stuck the sticker in the middle of his chest and smoothed his hand over it to make sure that it stuck.

"Jerry" stood on the sidewalk across the street from a tall white building that looked about four stories high. He put his hand on the top of his buzz-cut hair. Apparently he was invited to some birthday party from this person whom he had never met before. And not to mention, started in an hour from the time he received it. He was somehow compelled to go to this party, and his mind had to catch up to his moving body.

_Next time I'm definitely going to check my mail more often so I don't have to rush_, thought Jerry.

The invitee's name wasn't on the red velvet card at all. All the invitation told him was to be there, and "Mistress" would tell who she was, and what the deepest, darkest secret that they share. The invitation was sent with a dog with yellow hoodie and a hand sanitizer in the shape of a marker. The dog was pretty cute, but he hardly found the hand sanitizer useful. Why use that instead of washing your hands with actual soap and water? The sticky feeling of the hand sanitizer really bothered him.

He walked into the building.

Inside was a large dance studio with mirrors on all four walls with only one floor, and the ceiling was way up. In it were a lot of confused looking people loitering around. Jerry smirked as he realized that his face was a matching fit to the face he had on when he walked in. All of them had the same fancy velvet invitation as him. They all held two small trinkets in their hand. There were all different races represented in the room, and Jerry wondered how in the world they were all somehow connected to this one person who had invited them into this building.

After some time, no one else seemed to come. Jerry was the last guest.

"Okay, so why are so many people gathered around here? Does everyone here have an invitation?"

A voice piped up in the corner of the room on top of a tall stack of chairs.

It was Korean girl with her hair cut just an inch below her chin, her hair not yet reaching her shoulders. She had a cute round face, and a smirk played across her face. She seemed amused that everyone was confused. Her named tag had "Jenny" neatly printed on her nametag with a smiley. The only thing was that the smiley was not "smiley," but rather evil, and possessed a very sharp set of teeth in its mouth.

Some of the group dismissively ignored her, while others nodded indifferently, and yet others looked frightened half to death and very puzzled. There was much murmuring within the crowd.

"If there was someone without an invitation, do you think they would come to such secluded area away from the city? There are no buildings or structures even within five miles of this place! Most of the taxi drivers didn't even know where I was going," scowled a brunette. Her nametag read "Hannah." Her last name was on there, but Jerry couldn't make it out. Jerry assumed that that she was a twin because a similar looking boy was standing next to her. His nametag read "Daniel."

"Correct. All of you have found this address, and from different countries I might add. I have led each one of you by the same road that interconnects to this building," boomed a voice. "Only a few drivers I have selected in your Real world know this location because I have told them."

The group looked around, but there were no speakers.

"Don't worry, you won't find any," said the voice, reading their minds. "Mistress made the microphone invisible so that it can hide with me."

"What the heck is wrong with you?" A person braved to yell. He was a round-faced Chinese boy a little shorter than Jerry himself. He shook his fist at the ceiling and then looked at all for mirrors on the wall. As he turned, Jerry got a glimpse of his name: "Calvin."

_Hey_, thought Jerry. _Isn't that—?_

"This is a before party game, and it might take a while before we get started. Later, you will each get a different task. If you do not finish the task, then this will be your permanent present and future. Enjoy!" The voice interrupted Jerry's thoughts.

Suddenly, a presence hovered over his head, and he felt like it took something out from his head. His head felt light, but he turned his head sharply to see who was on top of him, and what it took, but nothing was there. Everyone else in the room was also copying his movements. Some girls shrieked and cowered in a huddle on the ground. Many people rushed to the windows and the doors of this enclosed space, but they wouldn't budge. There was frantic movement within the crowd.

"Dude, did you feel that…movement on top of your head?" An Indian boy asked a vertically challenged Japanese girl. According to his nametag, his name was "Turjo."

"Yeah! And it felt like it took something from my head. It feels so…relaxed, as though it took something burdening it," the Japanese girl said as she scratched her head. Her nametag read "Monica."

Jerry tried to finish his thought that he was thinking before but…somehow, he forgot. Not only did he forget all of his friends names and faces, he also forget where he was from and…how'd he got here. All he knew was his name, and…that he was invited to some girl's birthday party. Bewildered, he frantically searched through the crowd to see anyone, anything familiar. His bewilderment quickly turned into anger. He wanted his memories back!

"Hey jerk! Give us back what you took from us!" A Chinese girl with pimples on her forehead shouted.

"Bye, bye," purred the voice sweetly. A wide white set of teeth in the shape of a crescent appeared on the ledge that was on top of a window.

In a flash, the ground disappeared, and the group of 100 or so people dropped down the hole that replaced the solid floor. Jerry plunged to what he thought would be his doom, yelling at the top of his lungs.


	2. 2 - Dennis

**Yo everyone! I hope you liked my first episode of happenings, 'cause here's the second chapter! I might be able to update 2 chapters a week during the weekends, but it all depends on my schedule. But expect to have at least 1 chapter per week. I think I'll be able to publish them on ever Wednesdays my time. (I live in Singapore so if you're reading this in the US, it'll probably come out while you're still snoring in bed. Hopefully in bed...). Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Dennis had to admit that his voice cracked several times yelling on his way down. Then he got bored after falling for a long time and paused for a second. Then he stuck out his tongue to maximize his yell that turned into a falsetto scream, and he was pretty sure he out-screamed some girls. This was just so fun! The crazy Chinese boy was oblivious of dying after falling for such a long period of time.

After a few minutes, everyone—at least mostly everyone—stopped screaming. They had been falling for quite some time, and never seemed to reach the bottom. There were a few girls still hysterically screaming their heads off.

_Like that's totally going to help their bodies from falling,_ thought Dennis.

Suddenly, Dennis noticed that he was amidst other falling objects rather than the large group of people from the room. He saw beds and chairs, and all kinds of old toys and other objects. He saw a pocket watch, but it didn't seem to be functioning correctly: the hour, minute, and second hands were flying by super fast.

_Dude_, Dennis thought unconsciously. _Wait 'til I tell my brother_!

His mind blanked.

_Wait a second…I have a brother? _Dennis thought as he blinked rapidly._ Yeah, maybe I have a brother._

Dennis remembered the moment after he got his memories taken. All he knew was his name, Dennis, and his age, 13. The mind erasing was quite a weird experience.; he was scared for a second there. There was a curly brown haired girl next to him that totally blanked out in shock. He remembered that her nametag read "Idil."

Something hit his head downwards really hard that woke him out of his reverie. Dennis cried out, and tried to turn as fast as he could in midair. After taking a few minutes to turn around to see who had ambushed him, he saw a girl with a boy's haircut desperately doing breaststroke upwards. He inferred immediately that her foot hit his head. Dennis raised his eyebrow. He stared at dirty-blonde haired girl's desperate measures.

"You've got to be desperate enough to live to do that," said Dennis. He crossed his arms and then laughed.

"Hey, at least I'm trying not to die. Why are you so carefree?" The girl retorted. She was still desperately trying to swim upwards, but now she tried doing freestyle.

Dennis, suddenly aware of the idea of falling and hitting a concrete floor and going to heaven, made his way to the nearest could-be cushioning that could soften his landing: a bed. He plumped up the pillows that were miraculously still in place and reclined onto the bed.

"I'm all set now," said Dennis.

The girl sighed, which Dennis presumed she was rolling her eyes. She didn't stop swimming. She started reaching for the falling objects around her and pushing them downwards, hoping to propel herself forward. A sofa narrowly missed the bed the bed Dennis was on.

"Hey watch it!" Dennis shouted as he shook his fist.

The girl ignored him.

"It's not like the bed will stay in one piece when you land. Once you'll land, you'll be broken into smithereens I suppose," muttered the girl scornfully.

Dennis frowned. "At least its better safety than swimming up thinking you'll go upwards out of the hole before you die your death below."

The girl yelled "YARGH" in desperation. She changed to swimming breaststroke and succeeded in going up a little to catch up to a lamppost.

"What the…what the heck's a lamppost doing here?" The girl turned around to examine the long falling metal object. Without waiting for Dennis' answer, she started shinnying up the pole to the top.

Dennis shrugged. He caught a glimpse of her nametag; it read "Rhi."

"Hey, Dennis!" A voice behind him called out towards Dennis.

Dennis turned around to see the source of his voice. He turned around and saw a 16 year-old boy. He had the same hairstyle as him, and looked amazingly alike himself.

"Je-Jerry?" Dennis found himself saying the older boy's name.

_How did I know his name?_ Dennis thought.

The older boy smiled. "Finally, someone who recognizes who I am."

"What the…how'd I know _your_ name? And wait a second, how do you even know _my_ name?"

The older boy chuckled, which turned into a laugh that tickled Dennis' memory. After the boy stopped laughing he point at Dennis.

"Your nametag is on the back of your shirt," Jerry replied.

Dennis replied with a meek, "Oh" before joining Jerry into laughing at his stupidity. He remembered someone sticking it on to his back for him. Dennis remembered a blurry figure slapping it onto his back while he was still in the building. Afterwards he couldn't get it off without removing his shirt, so he gave up.

"I figured if I went around to all the people and said someone's name out loud with them noticing, I could trigger some memories," hypothesized Jerry, interrupting Dennis' contemplations. "Erasing memories aren't forever right?"

Jerry climbed onto the bed and sat next to Dennis. "So, how do you think I know you?" Jerry asked.

"I think…I think we could've been frie—no. Wait. I think…we're related." Dennis was puzzled, and his head throbbed every single time he thought about his past.

"Cool," replied Jerry. "I was thinking that too! In fact, I think we're brothers since we look so much alike. Yeah?"

"Sure," said Dennis. He was glad that he knew a little part of his life.

Then all the sudden some of his memories poured back into his empty head. He suddenly caught clips of himself spending time with Jerry when he was younger. He saw a group of kids and himself having fun and talking in basements of different houses.

Jerry gasped at the same time as Dennis. They looked at each other, and they instantly had the same thoughts: they had part of their memories back! They laughed some more and hugged each other, glad that their memories came back.

"Brooooooooooomaaaaaaaaance," sang "Rhi".

_Awkwaaaaaaaaaard_, thought Dennis as he quickly pulled away from his older brother. He saw that Jerry's expression was embarrassed too. They continued to feel awkward, and sat in silence.

"About our memories," began Dennis, breaking the silence. "There was a group of people that we always seemed to hang out with on Fridays. It seemed to occur very often. Maybe it was a treasured memory or something? Anyways, the main point is did you see anyone that might have been in that group that is with us that is falling?"

Jerry knit his eyebrows, and rubbed his chin. After a few minutes, he answer:

"Yeah! There was this guy…with a round face. I think I saw him here, but I'm not really sure. I know it started with a "C" or a "K" because it was the sound "kuh" in front…." Jerry's thought trailed off. He stopped muttering to himself, rubbed his temples, and groaned.

Dennis was uncomfortable about having some of his memories back and not knowing whom he shared it with. Having a blurry understanding of who the people were sucked. He looked down the hole, but all he could see was darkness and falling people. There were some people that were still screaming their heads off, and then gasping to start over. There were other people that clung to the falling objects.

"So you guys know what the afterlife may be like?"

Dennis and Jerry looked up.

Rhi was resting on top of an office chair with wheels on the bottom. She absentmindedly tapped the armrests. She was quite far up, from the bed Dennis and Jerry were on. Her face looked downcast, and she had a defeated expression plastered on her face.

"Better not give up yet," a voice said grimly. "There's probably a reason why this is happening, and why we haven't fallen to our deaths yet."

Another girl with short black hair shifted her way towards the trio. She had a boy's haircut as well, but a little longer than Rhi's. Her thin hair whipped in all directions behind her head like a comet with a super duper short tail.

"Don't you guys think this is weird? I almost feel like I've seen this scenario before," said the black haired girl. She held onto the bedpost of the that was holding up Dennis and Jerry.

Everybody looked at each other. Their faces turned grim when they came to an understanding of where they were. They chorused together the answer:

"Alice in Wonderland."


	3. 3 - Hannah

**Hi guys! Thanks again for reading my stories. Please review my stuff if you have anything you'd like to say. Sorry it was short this time, but I didn't exactly give myself enough time! Do enjoy!**

* * *

Hannah, a straight brown haired girl, was one of the girls who screamed all the way down. Or at least ever since she fell from when the floor disappeared. She had tried to grab onto a boy she reckoned as her twin brother as they fell, but then the darkness swallowed them, and the next thing she knew was that a piano blocked off her path to reach him. And that's when she started screaming.

At first her screaming had just been to find her brother. But no matter how hard she thought about what name to yell, she couldn't remember. Plus, the throbbing of her head wasn't helping it. Every time she thought of him and screamed, a head-splitting pain pulsed at her temples, which resulted in non-stop maniac screaming.

She gasped, and then continued to screech her head off.

After a few minutes later, her voice started to feel hoarse, so she stopped yelling for a while to catch her breath and soothe her voice. Then, she promised herself, right afterwards, she would continue to find her twin.

After she swallowed a few times to alleviate the dryness of her throat, she set off screaming again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIEEEEEEEAAAA AAAAAAH—!"

"SHUT THE *beep* UP YOU *beep*!" A voice shrilled on top of Hannah's yodeling.

A girl with side bangs was falling on the right side of Hannah. She had long black hair that was trailing on top of her. She looked super pissed, and was plugging her ears so hard that Hannah thought that they were stuck. The girl's vein on her neck was popping out as though she had been trying to get Hannah's attention. On her nametag said "Hello, My Name Is: Stephanie" with a cute little heart at the end. Stephanie was printed in neat cursive handwriting.

"Jeez! You just made me cuss. Freshman these days, can't even listen to what the upper classmen hafta say about their screeching," muttered the girl as she uncorked her ears.

"I'm not a freshman. I'm a sophomore, genius," retorted Hannah. This Asian was seriously making her mad.

Sparks flew between the girl's eyes before they turned their heads and "humphed."

"Hey guys," said a shy voice.

Both girls turned their head and looked at the source of the voice. They saw a cute looking girl with curly brown hair. On her nametag it said "Hello, My Name is: Idil" The glanced at her with head to toe; she was pretty innocent looking.

"Woah, a gathering of people! Great, now we can brainstorm a way out of here," said another voice nervously.

Out of the darkness, yet another person came within the vision of the group. Apparently his name was Richard. He had a buzz cut and was wearing camouflage pants and a sleeveless back top. He was rather lean, but he looked strong enough to take out several people.

"You! I know you," said Stephanie as she scratched her head.

Richard looked at Stephanie and was equally surprised. "Hey! I know you too! Something like…a childhood memory?"

Both of them nodded and started casually talking about where they knew each other and how they could prevent them from falling to their oh-so-very-sad deaths. Idil, the other brown headed girl, just hung back at a distance.

Hannah just harrumphed again. People popping out of nowhere were interrupting her finding her only connection and memory: her brother. She slowly took in a breath of air.

A fist conked her in the head.

"Hey, will you cut it out?!" Hannah turned around and was ready to strangle whom she thought was Stephanie, that rude Asian girl with the side swept bangs.

"Why don't you cut it out? I could hear your sweet mother *beep*ing voice all over the place," said a boy. He was her twin!

Hannah squealed and then latched on the boy. She hugged her brother as tight as possible, glad she found him, while he tried, desperately, to get her off. Hannah really quickly glanced at her twin brother's nametag. Daniel.

"Hey, lady, would you quit hugging me? We're fifteen already. It's kind of embarrassing us," said Daniel as he pointed to the people that were staring at them.

Hannah immediately let go.

_Self-image was important!_ She thought.

"Cool! You guys are twins! I know—or at least I think I know—these twins." Idil piped up.

"Do you know us?" asked Daniel. He looked eager to gain his memories back.

"No," Idil said sadly. "I think the twins were girls. Just…I don't know what their race was or what their names were."

Everybody fell in awkward silence for a while.

"I'm late, I'm late! I'm late for a very important date!" Echoed a voice.

Everyone stared into the darkness, expecting someone to pop out. And pop out of the darkness someone did. It was a Caucasian girl that looked like one of her parents was from Asia, and the other America or Europe. According to her nametag, he name was Silvya.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

When no one answered, Stephanie asked, "What date?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything about a date!"

"No time to say hello, goodbye!" Called the voice again. This time it was closer.

Stephanie's eyes widened with understanding.

"What is it?" Hannah questioned. "What the heck is that voice coming from?"

A tape recorder drifted into the middle of the group. The group circled around it, curious what enchantment it could be, floating directly to them.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

"What the..." said Daniel.

Richard slowly nodded.

Then it all dawned on them what kind of mess they were in. Not exactly a mess, but more like a modern story that was very messed up indeed.

"Alice in Wonderland," Hannah whispered.


	4. 4 - Audrey

**Hey guys! This is this week's update. Enjoy the read!**

* * *

Audrey fiddled with her hair unconsciously. She and the others fidgeted nervously while falling to their destination: Wonderland.

_This is going to be a big problem_, Audrey thought sourly. _What if it turns out badly? Alice in Wonderland was bad enough because Alice had barely enough time to escape into the world, as we know it now. But now, there are around 100 or so other people that will disrupt the 'balance' of the Wonderland. It surely was disturbed quite a lot in the story and the movie when Alice came to visit._

Rhi cleared her throat. "So," she said. "Are we really sure that we're going to Wonderland?"

The older of the two boys shook his head.

"This can't be happening. This has to be a dream," he said in disbelief. "There's no such thing as Wonderland."

"How can you say that?" Audrey said. "It's like the alternate universe I've been waiting for! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" She proceeded to laugh like a maniac.

When she stopped, and saw that no one got her joke, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm kidding. Can't you guys just laugh it off?"

"Laugh it off?! We're falling to our _deaths_ here! How can we laugh at an alternate universe if it could swallow us, chew us, and spit us out?!" Rhi was hyperventilating now.

"Aw come on Rhi," Audrey said. "Surely you have been more evil once than I right now."

A sudden memory of a schoolyard with a school that looked so familiar laid itself before Audrey. There was…Rhi! And a group of other people that looked familiar sitting at a table outside of a crowded cafeteria. The people that were sitting around herself and Rhi had blank faces, so it frustrated Audrey that she couldn't tell who they were. Audrey remembered instantly that Rhi wasn't exactly on good terms with Audrey, yet they shared the same craziness of supposed 'world domination' and evil maniac desires to annoy one another.

"You," Rhi said. Her eyes now had a glint of recognition in them. Audrey couldn't really tell if it was hate, relief, or disbelief.

"Hey, how about just saying hello after having that dramatic flash back of our past lives?" Audrey asked. She flicked out her hand, palm facing up, and cocked her head to the side.

Audrey then turned to the older of the two boys. "Jerry, was it? Well Jerry, do you believe in God?"

"Uh, yeah, but what has that have anything to do with—"

"Well," began Audrey. "I believe in God as well. But, we can't see him. What if there were alternate universes that couldn't be seen, but did indeed exist? It's as possible as there are more life forms out in different solar systems or planets that we just haven't come in contact with. Until now. Now, we're falling through Wonderland, as described in Lewis Caroll's crazy book."

"True. I've never thought about it that way…." Jerry was now contemplating very hard. His hand was rubbing on chin, eyebrows close together.

"Cool! Then we can, like, eat stuff and shrink and grow, et cetera?" The younger brother was waving his hands about. He looked to and fro to see as if to see if a large tart would pop out of nowhere and shove itself into his mouth.

"It's not as cool as seeing what Cheshire cat is in real life!" Rhi squealed. "Cats are just the most adorable things. And now my favorite cat, Cheshire, will be able to appear before me!"

"You know," said Audrey. "I kind of liked it when you were all serious. I shouldn't have triggered your memory Rhi."

Rhi punched Audrey really hard on the shoulder.

"Why. You. Little…" Audrey tilted her head a little upwards, and glared downwards at her with distaste at the short sandy haired girl. She clenched both her fists and an aura of darkness surrounded her.

_Restrain yourself, restrain yourself_, thought virtuous Audrey. _Nothing good is going to come out of this!_

_No, pummel her! You're stronger than her. You're taller than her. No one is going to blame you because she landed to first punch! Punch her three times as much!_ Thought the evil Audrey.

_Let's get this done_, thought evil Audrey, overwhelming virtuous Audrey.

Audrey pulled her arm back.

"Hold it!" Jerry commanded. He stuck his arm between Audrey and her victim.

"I wasn't really gonna hit her. You know that, right?" Audrey muttered darkly as she lowered her clenched fist.

"Yeah, and cows fly," Jerry replied.

Dennis turned towards Rhi. "Does she do that darky-darky-evil thing often?"

"As often as Rhi scratches and punches people," Audrey replied boldly.

The two girl lunged at each other and started a sissy cat fight.

_Meanwhile…_

A human...no, that is not the correct word for it. A figure, yes a figure, that looked human skipped down a long cold hallway. The sun was letting in minimum sunlight while setting towards the hills. The figure had long ears that flopped behind the figure's back. His hair was pale white, as was his abnormally large rabbit ears. He had a black militant uniform on and a katana hanging at his waist. His boots, clomping across the floor, echoed along the empty corridor's walls.

The long hallways came to an end and he abruptly halted. He looked up to a towering door in front of him that was three times his height. On its surface was many intricate designs of animals, flowers, soldiers in the shape of cards, and two queens under an enlarged girl with outstretching arms. The humanoid figure knocked on the large ornate door three times, and then stepped back, arms behind his back.

"Come in," commanded a light voice.

The door creaked open automatically inwards to a darker room.

The figure skipped inside, its large ears trailing behind. He had gone into a large extravagant room that was fit for a queen. Except, instead of a queen on the thrown, a teenage girl with a blue dress, white apron, and black hair tie sat lazily on the chair. She was slouched over, obviously bored. She had neat blonde hair in twin pigtails, and her thin black glasses had slipped down her face until it was barely hanging on to the tip of her nose.

When the figure with large bunny ears came into the room and kneeled down in front of her, she sat up with renewed interest. She quickly pushed up her glasses by nudging the bottom of the glass with her index finger. After patting down her dress and flicking back her two uneven pigtails, she addressed the figure.

"White Rabbit, it's a fine pleasure that you're back," said the girl expectantly. "I assume that Batch #13 has yet to come in through the Opening?"

The bunny-eared man bowed his head in submission.

"Yes, your honor. Soon you may carry on as you had," said White Rabbit.

The teenage girl smirked.


	5. 5 - Alice 362

The blonde haired girl had come a long way. She had first came to Wonderland naïve and ready to accept anything. She had long forgotten her name, though she cared none for that now. Now, those who surrounded called her 'Alice.' But, more specifically, she was Alice #362, the 362nd Alice to ever enter this mystical Wonderland.

She adopted wonderfully, taking in the surroundings, completed all challenges that came her way with total perfection. Pretty soon, many aspired her to be one of the most perfect 'Alice' s that ever came Wonderland's way. She made many friends, and pleased even her supposed most hated enemies.

But this blonde girl with mischievous blue eyes had bigger ambitions. She wanted to eventually rule the whole of Wonderland. She had conquered, outsmarted, and banished the lustful Queen of Hearts.

Eventually, she cajoled the White Rabbit to attend to his poor "Marianne" and leave the story writing to her. Her purpose to start writing? Purely for entertainment to keep her working mind from deteriorating from disuse.

White Rabbit, already troubled with many other things, like keeping his precious Marianne young and youthful, readily gave up his position as the writer. After all, Alice had kept Wonderland in its best conditions it has been in years. What more harm could she do if she writes out some stories?

At first, when this cheery girl started, she instantly felt the fatigue of the workload that was put on her shoulders. She started to become depressed after many of her story ideas failed. But later, after much editing and rewriting, she managed to get used to maintain a supportable storyline.

This storyline was, not only a support for the Wonderland, but also a way for Alice to connect with her so-called inner self. She, being a genius, had already managed other things perfectly, so she needed something to keep her entertained. And none other than creating ideas herself could wean her from going crazy from boredom. Mastering the balance of her world was quite a snap, so Alice decided to take all challenges that were thrown at her.

But, like all writers, she ultimately met the writer's block. Her vivid productions can to an abrupt halt, and her world stopped further flourishing. She became frustrated, as each technique that she thought up of she had already written before, failed miserably before, or simply couldn't care to develop that idea more. Soon, she was considering on ditching the job of maintaining the balance of Wonderland altogether, and darkness clouded the lands of Wonderland.

But a certain person came to ease her worries. He was a desperate person, wanting to save his world, his Wonderland. He whispered into this confused girl's ear:

"Why not use the people from your world as your examples? Use them. Be inspired by them. It's not like they're going to be missed anyways considering how many people populate from the Real World."

"Yes," replied a desperate Alice in that 'AHA!' moment. "I shall bring them through any means to use to write my ultimate story world."

At first, the girl was merely selecting people, and using their personality as a base for her many characters that she wrote about in her story. Gradually, after pulling hoards of people from the Real World to find out their personalities to inspire her, she became bored with her own methods.

Then, she turned them into her guinea pigs: she would put them in a situation where they would be asked to solve it, or experience it. But, after an accidental death, she had to cut her relations with them. Unable to stop using them, she decided to nudge them into the direction that she wanted them to go in, using them indirectly by signs, other Wonderland folk, or by simply dropping a note.

Because she distanced herself, instead of just sticking with personality, she took it a step farther. She put them through a course that was of her current interest of phase.

First, was fantasy, which was easy considering the environment of Wonderland they were already inside. She made them interact with them, but it soon passed after a few went insane because of the sudden exposure of the ridiculous world they were put in.

Then she put some people on quests to fight the evil of Wonderland, thus fulfilling her phase of adventure and action. She had to create many problems for them to face, but they, too, went insane after the sudden exposure of the fantasy realm.

She changed the scene to put in as many human-like people as possible to reduce the number of people that gradually became useless to her stories. Third was mystery, involving "who done it?" problems and sometimes even murder mysteries of anonymous people that didn't really exist of in the beginning. The people of Wonderland gladly went to their roles to help Alice.

After the intense mysteries, she inserted some comic relief. Literally. She managed to snatch a few buffoons and idiots from her world, and insert them among the Wonderland citizens. By now, her stories were flourishing.

After comedy was tragedy, and then a documentary, realistic fiction, a sci fi story, a historical piece (in which she focused on the citizens of Wonderland only), slice of life (which she made after speculating how they would live in a secluded prairie in a hut into an anthology), etc.

Then came pairing and dating, the period of romance. She set up awkward situations where two people came to meet. But, the more she played with the lives of people, the more twisted she became.

Thus, entering the erotic era. She commanded some to sexually assault others, or seduce each other to cause heartbreaks and lust. She eventually caused the murder of several of her experiments because of the twisted thoughts she inserted into her puppets' brains.

In total, she had gone through multiple phases, grabbing a total of 12 batches of people. But then she reached what was to be her "ultimate" phase: horror. Alice was now going through her phase of death, gory, and killing. It was a "thriller" in her opinion. And it just so happen to perfectly suit the batch number, '13'. Perfection and purpose was her motto.

The Alice, after receiving the news that they new batch of people that she intended to use were on their way down the rabbit whole in which she had made, giggled in delight. After manipulating so many human lives, her sympathy and empathy had reached absolute zero. Instead, she was slowly going insane, partially in happiness that she hadn't been discovered by any of them yet, and partially in terror that someone would eventually stop her.

"Should I let them in yet?" The White Rabbit questioned.

The girl tidied up her appearance and slowly pull herself upright.

"Once I get some paper for notes and a writing utensil, you may start to release them," Alice replied.

"Yes, your honor. How many should we let in? Should we only let in a few like the past few times?"

"No," Alice said harshly. The White Rabbit saw an evil glint shined in her eyes and she slowly dipped her head down. She pushed up her glasses in a flash as though she had always done it out of habit. She touched her fingertips together, head shadowed by her side bangs. "I want them to come altogether down into our world."

Now the White Rabbit, after seeing Alice manipulating the other humans in the background to steadily kill each other, doubted her reign of insanity could go any longer without hurting other people. But he had rather not cross paths with this fanatic after seeing her reduce the Queen of Hearts to tears with but three sentences, and banishing the Queen away from the central of Wonderland.

"Yes, your honor," said the White Rabbit immediately. "I will inform Cheshire Cat to do so."

The girl frowned. She had a sudden change of attitude to childish annoyance.

"And stop calling me your honor," Alice commanded. "It's unnerving. I'm only sitting on the thrown. You must call me just 'Alice.'"

The White Rabbit hesitated.

"Yes, Alice." He replied.

"Now you may leave my presence," Alice commanded, this time regaining the authority she had held before.

The White Rabbit backed away until he reached the door connecting to the corridor. After he shut the door, he skipped as fast as he could to the Cheshire cat.

By now, Cheshire cat had long since forgotten the Duchess, and had long since mentally deteriorated to seeing after images of her in each and every Alice that came into the world. Now, he saw Alice 362 as his new mistress, doing her every bidding without a second thought. Alice, taking advantage of his readiness to do her every bidding, asked him to do the dirtiest work. But even though he did the dirtiest works of all her minions, she had a sort of soft spot for him that seemingly developed because of his constant loyalness.

The White Rabbit ran towards the room where he had kept with beloved Marianne.

"Marianne, don't be mad at me!" The White Rabbit said as soon as he burst into the room. "This is all for you. A small sacrifice for you happiness."

The room was dark except around a girl in a chair. There were wilted flowers everywhere, and a tray of untouched food on the side. The White Rabbit walked slowly and gracefully towards the chair in the middle.

The White Rabbit knelt in front of the beautiful young girl with the same outfit as the current Alice. He held the hand of the limp girl who was seemingly fast asleep.

"It'll be soon, when you can wake up, and we can be together again," he said as he kissed her hand.

The White Rabbit slowly stood up and stared at the girl for a long time before slowly walking out the door. As soon as he gently closed the door of that room, he ran off to do Alice's bidding.

* * *

**Yeah. Sorry about that late update! I was busying trying to finish NaNoWriMo.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Please put some feedback if you see anything that needs improving!**

**On, and the action is starting soon, don't worry!**


End file.
